creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob's Last Stand
At Jellyfish Fields, SpongeBob then takes a moment to realize how lucky he and Patrick are to be among the jellyfish. They take the time to pay tribute and sing "The Jellyfishing Song." Patrick then notices a large billboard and points it out to SpongeBob. They read the sign and find out that the Shelly Superhighway is going to be built over Jellyfish Fields, so SpongeBob goes into town alone, trying to stop the destruction of Jellyfish Fields. No one listens, so SpongeBob goes to work, very sad. Mr. Krabs says he is actually supporting the construction of the highway, much to SpongeBob's dismay. He explains that he will get more customers if the highway is built. SpongeBob discovers that Plankton is the founder of this highway and that his plan was to build over the Krusty Krab to run them out of business. The ending of the highway leads to the Chum Bucket to steal all the customers that Mr. Krabs once had. SpongeBob and Patrick then pass out flyers and sing "Give Jellyfish Fields a Chance," trying to get Bikini Bottom to save Jellyfish Fields. They find out that people are on the highway's side when they are pelted with their own flyers. Nat then tells SpongeBob and Patrick that the highway is what everyone wants by crushing the tambourine that Patrick was playing as part of the song. The police then come and control the riot, arresting SpongeBob and Patrick because the former did not have a license on his sitar (actually resisting the highway project). The police then throw them out in the middle of nowhere. During this time, Patrick remembers what his Great-uncle Cletus said before he was arrested in a Freedom March and urges them to continue to support Jellyfish Fields. After they are abandoned, they think a parade would get people to go down with the highway, but as soon as they are brainstorming, a parade for the highway passes by, followed by Plankton, with a paver to build the highway. SpongeBob tries to stop him, only to be crushed by the paver while Patrick plays the trumpet. All the life is sucked out of Jellyfish Fields as well, causing all of the jellyfish to retreat. The scene then cuts to a severely polluted and trashed Bikini Bottom with the Shelly Superhighway forming a concrete arch over the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs are in the Krusty Krab, which is out of business like Plankton planned. Mr. Krabs says that he will initiate "Plan Z-niner niner," which involves him giving away the formula to Plankton and closing the Krusty Krab. Squidward is delighted that he no longer has to work at the Krusty Krab. However, the jellyfish soon attack and destroy Bikini Bottom with rage, causing the Bikini Bottomites to panic. Just as Mr. Krabs is about to sell the formula to Plankton, Mr. Krabs flees while Plankton is grabbed and stung by the jellyfish. SpongeBob uses this chance to convince the Bikini Bottomites to restore Jellyfish Fields through a news broadcast. Everyone still opposes until SpongeBob asks if they were kidding, which they confirm. Soon SpongeBob rides Plankton's paver in an attempt to demolish the highway, but it does not budge. A severely stung, but still standing, Plankton appears and gloats that his highway is indestructible. However, the Bikini Bottomites help SpongeBob by pushing the paver, giving them enough momentum to unpave the highway and restore Jellyfish Fields. Panicked, Plankton tries to stop it but is crushed by the paver. The Krusty Krab is back in business and the episode ends with the Bikini Bottomites in Jellyfish Fields singing "The Jellyfishing Song." Category:SpongeBob